mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Xu
Dr. Xu is Portia's one and only doctor. The clinic he runs is located next to the Civil Corps building, high up at the top of the town. Phyllis works as his assistant. Biography Dr. Xu grew up in Walnut Groove, where he met a traveling doctor from Seesai, igniting his passion for Seesaian medicine. Dr. Xu followed this master doctor back to Seesai and studied there for many years before returning to the Free Cities. Dr. Xu's goal is to use what he learned in that far away land and help the people of Portia live longer and healthier lives. Background Xu was born in Walnut Groove on Winter of Day 14. There, he met a traveling doctor from Seesai, inspiring him to become a doctor. He followed the doctor back to Seesai and studied medicine before returning to the Free Cities. He also became fluent in Seesaian. After his studies, Xu had been traveling as a doctor until he came upon Portia. Due to Portia's lack of a long-term doctor, Xu decided to stay, where he became popular and planned to retire in Portia. Xu does not like tea, such as Red Tea, as he cannot sleep after drinking it. Physical appearance Xu has scruffy-textured black hair and bushy eyebrows. He is 172cm tall, weighs 58kg, and is thin built. Xu wears a white coat typically used in medical professions and wraps his stethoscope around his neck. He has a tan undershirt and brown pants. His accessories include blue-colored glasses and blue-colored tennis shoes. Social Chat Spar Xu is eligible for sparring. RPS Xu is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Send gifts through the mail sometimes ;Boyfriend :Add an extra 100 health points and 10% off in the store ;Lover :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store ;Husband + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Preferences Data taken from game assets, game version 5.0.87262. Listed values are without The Giver skill (which gives an extra 1-2 points). |All tested items that yield no interesting results }} Food preferences *Likes meat *Likes juice *Dislikes tea Play and date Dining ;Talk about favorite foods *"I personally don't care too much for tea." *"I don't drink Red Tea because I can't sleep after that." *Favorite Dishes: Mushrooms in Oyster Souce, Chocolate Milkshake, Pinecock Egg Tart, Sauted Sweet and Sour Tenderloin, Orange Juice, Meat and Mushroom Stew ;Ask about work Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk *"I'm from Walnut Groove, but I studied my medical in Seesai. I'm actually fluent in Seesaian. I know some in the Free Cities find the Seesaian culture different, but I liked it there." ;Compliment *(You're really popular here in Portia.) **"I plan to retire here, so this is my community now." *(You're keeping everyone healthy as can be.) **"Just doing my job." Schedule * 09:00 - 11:00 - In the grassy area near central plaza, collecting herbs * 19:00 - 22:00 - Sitting on the bench next to A&G Construction Dialogue Gallery Xu.jpg Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors